Missing Kits
Die Missing Kits (Zu Deutsch etwa Fehlende Junge) sind ein Projekt, welches geführt von Victoria Holmes und Su Susann 2016-2017 auf Facebook veröffentlicht wurde.Vickys Facebook-Seite Geschichte und Ablauf :Die Missing Kits sind eine von Victoria Holmes und Su Susann erdachte Reihe von Texten, in welchen es um fehlende Familienverhältnisse und Junge in der Buchreihe der Warrior Cats geht. In diesen werden Junge, die in den Büchern namenlos blieben, Namen und eine Geschichte verliehen, sowie Katzen ohne ersichtliche Familienverhältnisse eine Familie gegeben. Die erste Staffel der Missing Kits wurde vom 15. September 2016 zum 11. November 2016 veröffentlicht. Die zweite Staffel folgte vom 9. Februar 2017 zum 26. April 2017. :Victoria Holmes merkte mehrmals an, dass sie aktiv an diesem Projekt beteiligt war und dieses zusammen mit Su Susann durchführte und sie dieses als kanonisch ansieht und eventuell in zukünftigen Büchern einflechten würde.Vickys Facebook-SeiteVickys Facebook-Seite Sie merkte auch auf private Nachfrage an, dass sie mit Su Susann in engem Kontakt steht und diese sie offiziell auf ihrer Facebook-Seite unterstützt.Vickys Facebook-Seite :Nachdem Spottedleaf's Heart erschien und bei den Fans auf Missbilligung stieß, revidierte Vicktoria Holmes jedoch trotz ihrer vorherigen Ausführungen ihre Aussage und beschrieb das Projekt als nicht kanonischVickys Facebook-SeiteVickys Facebook-Seite und ging sogar soweit, die Charaktere als "Su Susanns OCs" zu beschreiben.Vickys Facebook-Seite :Letzten Endes wurden die Missing Kits jedoch im Jahr 2019 in den offiziellen Stammbaum auf der Warrior Cats-Website aufgenommen.warriorcats.com Übersetzung Einleitung :Wir wollten schon immer die Namen von Jungen erfahren, die in den Geschichten nicht vorkamen oder von Charakteren, auf die wir nur einen kurzen Blick erhaschen konnten. Ich habe mir Persönlichkeiten und kleine Geschichten für jeden dieser "Unsichtbaren Charaktere" erdacht und Vicky war so glücklich darüber, dass sie mir die Erlaubnis gab, sie mit euch zu teilen. Sie hat sich jede einzelne Katze angesehen und stimmt zu, jeden Fakt als kanonisch anzusehen. :Traurigerweise werden diese Charaktere vielleicht niemals in einem offiziellen Warriors-Buch auftreten, aber sie können in unseren Herzen leben! :Ich werde sie Stück für Stück alle zwei oder drei Tage posten und hoffe, ihr genießt unsere kleinen Enthüllungen! Staffel 1 Post 1 :Das erste ist der kleine getigerte Kater, der auf den Seiten 108, 120, 131 und 153 in "Into the Wild" erwähnt wird. :Sein Name ist Luchsjunges und er ist ein kleiner, hell orangerot getigerter Kater mit einigen schwarzen Flecken und gelben Augen. :Er stammt von Goldblüte und Flickenpelz ab und war in einem Wurf zusammen mit Wieseljunges. :Obwohl er viel mit seinem Bruder spielte, war er ein schwaches Junges und starb an Schwäche und trat dem SternenClan bei in der Nacht als Blaustern, Tigerkralle, Feuerpfote, Graupfote und Rabenpfote beim Mondstein waren. :Die zweiten sind ein paar Junge, die im Buch verteilt sind. :Das grau-weiße Junge, das auf Seite 108 in "Into the Wild" erwähnt wird, ist Wieseljunges, welcher mit seinem Bruder Luchsjunges spielt. Seine schwarzen Stellen werden fälschlicherweise als grau beschrieben. :Das schwarze Junge, welches auf Seite 131 in "Into the Wild" erwähnt wird, ist ebenfalls Wieseljunges, jedoch werden seine weißen Fellanteile nicht erwähnt. :Ebenfalls auf Seite 131 in "Into the Wild" sehen wir ein flauschiges, graues Junges, welches Rußjunges ist. :Das dritte Junge, welches auf Seite 131 in "Into the Wild" erwähnt wird, ist ein schildpattfarbenes Junges. Es ist Maisjunges, die bei ihrer Schwester Rußjunges ist, aber ihre weißen Fellanteile werden nicht erwähnt. Das "schildpattfarben" war auf ihre orangeroten Tigerflecken bezogen. :Ich hoffe, ihr genießt unsere kleine "Missing Kits"-Enthüllungsidee und freut euch auf den nächsten Teil! :~Su und Vicky Post 2 :Bei den heutigen Jungen handelt es sich um die zwei Jungen von Dämmerwolke, die in "Into the Wild" auf Seite 255 erwähnt werden. :Das erste Junge ist die kleine Blütenjunges. Einige Fans kennen sie vielleicht schon, denn sie ist die gleiche Blütenjunges, die Stein in Von Helden und Verrätern zuhört. Blütenjunges ist eine weiße Kätzin mit grünen Augen und kam als Junges von Dämmerwolke und Finkenflug zusammen mit ihrem Bruder Sumpfjunges zur Welt. :Sumpfjunges ist ein weißer Kater mit orangeroten Tigerflecken und grünen Augen. Traurigerweise machte Braunstern sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihnen Schülernamen zu geben, und zog sie einfach mit in den Kampf, bei dem der SchattenClan den WindClan vertrieb. Beide waren viel zu klein, um gegen solche großen Gegner zu kämpfen, und wurden im Kampf getötet. Sie kamen in den SternenClan. :Dämmerwolke war sehr traurig über den Verlust ihrer ersten und einzigen Jungen. Aus diesem Grund wird sie in "Into the Wild" als alt beschrieben. Der Verlust ihrer Jungen ließ sie sich fühlen, als wäre sie bereits eine Älteste, die schon jahrelang lebte. :~Su Post 3 :Heute geht es um zwei kleine Jungen, nach denen so oft gefragt wurde, und jetzt bekommen sie endlich einen Namen! :Könnt ihr erraten, von wem ich spreche? :Es sind Aschenpelz' und Rauchfells zwei Wurfgeschwister, alle in einem Wurf von Buntgesicht und Weißpelz geboren. :Das erste ist Holunderjunges, erwähnt auf den Seiten 226 in "Into the Wild" und 113 in "Fire and Ice". :Er ist ein dunkelgrauer Kater mit gelben Augen, aber leider starb er kurz nach seiner Geburt, da er schwächlich war, wie in "Fire and Ice" erwähnt, und kam in den SternenClan. :Das zweite Junge ist Tulpenjunges, erwähnt auf den Seiten 226 in "Into the Wild" und 112, 188 und 227 in "Fire and Ice". :Sie ist eine hellgraue Kätzin mit dunkleren Flecken und dunkelblauen Augen wie die ihres großen Bruders Aschenpelz. Sie erkrankte an Grünem Husten, als viele DonnerClan-Katzen daran erkrankten, und starb daran, sie kam in den SternenClan. :~Su Su unterlief ein Fehler beim Schreiben des Posts, welchen sie später verbesserte: :Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich habe etwas im Missing Kits 3 Post zu korrigieren! :Ich bin froh, dass viele von euch mich darauf hingewiesen haben, dass Tulpenjunges natürlich ein Kater ist, wegen Frostfells Satz, den sie in "Fire and Ice" auf Seite 227 sagt. :Ich möchte mich für den Fehler entschuldigen. :~Su Post 4 :Heute werden wir ein Junges sehen, das ihr bereits seit einer Weile kennt. :Es ist die kleine Misteljunges! Sie ist das Junge, das auf den Seiten 159, 166, 178 und 195 in "Fire and Ice" erwähnt wird. :Sie stammt zusammen mit Schneejunges aus einem Wurf von Fleckenschweif und Kleinohr. Wie im Buch gesehen werden kann, erkrankt sie an Weißem Husten und Feuerherz versucht, beim Behandeln der Jungen zu helfen. Daraufhin geht es Misteljunges ein bisschen besser, aber die Krankheit hat sie dennoch zu sehr geschwächt und sie starb. Sie trat dem SternenClan bei. :~Su Post 5 :Heute sehen wir uns zuerst Aschenfuß' Junges auf den Seiten 2 und 71 in "Fire and Ice" an. Dieses Junges ist Adlerjunges, das gleiche, das in "Secrets of the Clans" erwähnt wurde. Er wurde von Aschenfuß und Lahmfuß geboren und ist ein grauer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Er war das einzige Junge in seinem Wurf, dass Aschenfuß in "Fire and Ice" das Wort "Junge" (in der Mehrzahl) verwendet hat, war nur ein Fehler. Wie wir wissen, musste der WindClan in der Nähe des Donnerwegs bleiben, da er vertrieben worden war, und war auf einem schwierigen Weg zurück nach Hause, als er von Feuerstern und Graustreif gefunden wurde. Es war Blattleere und Adlerjunges erfror leider, kurz nachdem der WindClan sein Zuhause wieder erreicht hatte. Er kam in den SternenClan. :Das zweite Junge, das wir uns ansehen, ist der kleine Ginsterjunges, das Junge von Morgenblüte, das mehrmals erwähnt und später Ginsterpfote wird. Sein Vater ist Wolkenläufer, welcher ein älterer Krieger war und starb, als er seine schwangere Gefährtin Morgenblüte beschützte, als der SchattenClan den WindClan vertrieb. Ginsterjunges ist ein orangerot-weiß getigerter Kater mit hellen bernsteinfarbenen Augen. :Aber in "Rising Storm" auf Seite 64 wird erwähnt, dass er Wurfgeschwister hatte! Und das ist wahr. Sein Bruder hieß Wachteljunges. Er war ein blassgrauer Kater mit einem weißen Bauch und blauen Augen. Seine Schwester hörte auf den Namen Storchjunges. Sie war eine schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit orangeroten Flecken und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. :Leider wurden beide aufgrund des Stresses, den Morgenblüte während der Flucht vor den angreifenden SchattenClan-Katzen erfuhr, tot geboren. Sie traten dem SternenClan bei. :~Su Post 6 :Heute werfen wir einen Blick auf Krähenfeders zwei fehlende Wurfgeschwister, die auf Seite 40 in "Firestar's Quest" erwähnt werden. Sie wurden alle von Aschenfuß und Lahmfuß zur Welt gebracht. :Das erste ist Hügeljunges, er ist ein hellgrauer Kater mit blauen Augen. :Das zweite ist Daunenjunges, sie ist eine schwarze Kätzin mit flauschigem Fell wie Daunenfedern und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. :Beide sind leider tot geboren worden und Krähenfeder kennt sie nur durch die Dinge, die seine Mutter ihm über sie erzählt hat. :Vielleicht wäre Krähenfeders Schicksal anders gewesen, wenn er seine Geschwister an seiner Seite hätte, aber sie schauen ihm bei jedem Schritt vom SternenClan aus zu. :~Su Post 7 :Heute sprechen wir über die drei Jungen von Grauteich und Wellenkralle, die in "Crookedstar's Promise" und später in "Forest of Secrets" erwähnt wurden. :Das erste ist Morgenjunges. Morgenjunges ist eine Kätzin mit sehr hellem, graubraun getigertem Fell und gelben Augen. Wie in den Büchern gesagt wurde, starb sie weniger als einen Mond nach ihrer Geburt, weil sie ein kränkliches Junges war, und trat dem SternenClan bei. :Das zweite ist Platschjunges. Platschjunges ist ein Kater mit dunkelgrauem Fell, das silberne Sprenkel wie spritzendes Wasser hat, und grünen Augen. Wie in den Büchern gesagt wurde, starb er weniger als einen Mond nach seiner Geburt, weil er ein kränkliches Junges war, und trat dem SternenClan bei. :Das geheimnisvolle dritte Junge heißt, wie einige von euch es bereits erraten haben, Schwanenjunges! :Schwanenjunges ist eine silber-schwarz getigerte Kätzin mit gelben Augen. Sie folgte ihren Wurfgeschwistern zum SternenClan, kurz nachdem Grauteich Nebeljunges und Steinjunges aufgenommen hatte. :In "Crookedstar's Promise" wird gesagt, dass Morgenjunges und Platschjunges gestorben waren, aber es wird nirgendwo gesagt, dass Grauteich kein Junges mehr übrig hatte. Der Fokus lag einfach auf den beiden Jungen, die gestorben waren, und den beiden Jungen, die sie sozusagen ersetzten, also war Schwanenjunges auch da :) :~Su Post 8 :Heute haben wir einige Jungen, die nicht sofort gestorben sind! :In A Dangerous Path auf Seite 112 sagt Tigerstern den Clans, dass ein neuer Wurf von SchattenClan-Jungen geboren wurde, und heute werden wir sehen, wer sie sind. :Der Wurf stammt von der jungen Kätzin Schneevogel und Kieselstein. :Ihr erstes Junges hieß Wildjunges, er ist ein silbern getigerter Kater mit blauen Augen und weißen Pfoten. :Er erhielt seinen Schülernamen Wildpfote und wurde später als Krieger Wildpelz genannt. Er brach sich das Rückgrat, als er noch sehr jung war, und starb später an einer Brustinfektion, er kam in den SternenClan. :Er ist derselbe Wildpelz, der in "Fading Echoes" erwähnt wurde. :Ihr zweites Junges trug den Namen Nachtjunges, sie war eine schwarze Kätzin mit grünen Augen. :Sie wurde zu Nachtpfote und später zur Kriegerin Nachtflügel ernannt. :Nachdem sie ihren Sohn Rauchpfote verloren hatte, wurde sie im Kampf in "Starlight" getötet, bei dem der SchattenClan und der FlussClan versuchten, Kurzbart zu stürzen, sodass Moorkralle Anführer des WindClans werden konnte, und kam in den SternenClan. :Sie ist die gleiche Nachtflügel, die in "Dawn" auftaucht. :~Su Post 9 :Heute sprechen wir über den zweiten Wurf von SchattenClan-Jungen, die in "A Dangerous Path" auf Seite 255 geboren werden. :Die Eltern dieses Wurfs sind Mohnblüte und Schwarzfuß(-stern). :Das erste ist Schlangenjunges. Er ist ein dunkelbrauner Kater mit einem getigerten Schweif und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Er wurde später zu Schlangenschweif, der erstmalig in "Eclipse" auftaucht. Er starb am hohen Alter und trat dem SternenClan bei. :Das zweite ist Rauchjunges. Er ist ein schwarzer Kater mit grünen Augen. Er wurde später zu Rauchfuß und taucht zuerst in "The Sight" auf. Kurz nach seinem Bruder starb er am hohen Alter und kam in den SternenClan. Beachtet, dass er nicht der Rauchpfote ist, der in "Dawn" stirbt. :Schwarzstern ist ebenfalls der Vater von Mohnblütes zweitem Wurf, Apfeljunges, Pilzjunges und Riedjunges. :Riedjunges war ein weißer Kater mit hellbraunen Pfoten und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Wie sein Vater hatte er sechs Zehen an einer Pfote. Ein paar Tage nachdem Beerenjunges seine Schwanzspitze verlor, verfängt Riedjunges sich in einer Fuchsfalle und stirbt, da er davon erwürgt wird, er kommt in den SternenClan. :~Su Post 10 :Heute sprechen wir über Leopardensterns drei Wurfgeschwister, die zusammen mit ihrer Mutter Glanzhimmel in der Nacht ihrer Geburt starben. Der Vater ist natürlich Schmutzfell. :Das erste ist Haferjunges, eine hellgoldene Kätzin mit sehr blassen Tupfen und grünen Augen. Sie wurde tot geboren und kam in den SternenClan. :Das zweite ist Wasserjunges, eine rotorange und weiß getigerte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Sie wurde tot geboren und trat dem SternenClan bei. :Das letzte ist Karpfenjunges, ein mamorierter brauner Kater mit weißem Bauch und weißer Schnauze und grünen Augen. Auch er wurde tot geboren und kam in den SternenClan. :~Su Post 11 :Heute schauen wir uns ein paar FlussClan-Junge an! :Wir sehen Moospelz als Königin in "Rising Storm" und wir wissen, dass sie Sturmjunges und Federjunges aufgezogen hat, aber wer war ihr eigenes Junges? :Es ist Morgenjunges, welche später Morgenblume wurde. Sie ist eine blassgraue Kätzin mit grünen Augen, wurde in exakt demselben Mond wie Sturmjunges und Federjunges geboren und wurde zusammen mit ihnen zur Schülerin ernannt. Ihr Vater ist Froschhüpfer. :Auch in "Forest of Secrets" hören wir von einer Königin namens Frischblüte, die ihre beiden Jungen verlor und Sturmjunges und Federjunges zuerst aufziehen sollte. Sie zog sie jedoch nicht auf, weil sie kurz darauf Grünen Husten hatte und daran starb, sie trat dem SternenClan bei. :Eines ihrer Jungen hieß Libellenjunges. Er war ein weißer Kater mit dunkelgrau getigerten Flecken und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Ihr anderes Junges trug den Namen Entenjunges. Er war ein braun getigerter Kater mit grünen Augen und einem geraden Schweif. Der Vater der Jungen war Schilfschweif und beide wurden tot geboren und traten dem SternenClan bei. :Zum Schluss etwas, das ihr mich so oft gefragt habt: Der Vater von Nebelsterns Jungen, Schilfbart, Primelpfote, Hechtpfote und Hockjunges, ist Schwarzkralle! :~Su Post 12 :Heute reden wir über Tupfenschweifs Wurf, der auf Seite 81 in "A Dangerous Path" erwähnt wurde. :Das erste Junge heißt Federjunges, wie Kate vorgeschlagen hat, und ist ein tauber weißer Kater mit blauen Augen. Wie in den Büchern gesagt wird, wurde er von einem Fuchs gestohlen und getötet, er trat dem SternenClan bei. :Federjunges' Wurfschwester hieß Grillenjunges. Sie war eine getupfte, braun getigerte Kätzin mit einem weißen Hinterbein und orangefarbenen Augen. Sie wurde tot geboren und trat dem SternenClan bei. :Der Vater von beiden von ihnen ist Sturmwind. :Es ist der einzige Wurf, den sie je hatte. Wie wir wissen, hatte sie einige Probleme damit, schwanger zu werden, und ihre Clan-Gefährten dachten auch, sie sei unfruchtbar, jedoch schaffte sie es nach vielen Versuchen doch, schwanger zu werden. Leider war auch die Geburt sehr schwierig und Grillenjunges wurde tot geboren, während Federjunges einen Gendefekt hatte. :~Su Post 13 :Heute sprechen wir endlich über Sols Familie! :Zuerst seine Eltern: :Seine Mutter ist die Einzelläuferin Asche, wie wir es bereits aus dem Manga wissen. Sie ist eine schildpattfarben-weiße Kätzin mit orangeroten Flecken und grünen Augen. Wenn ihr euch ihr Mangabild anseht, sind die schwarzen Teile schwarz, die dunkelgräulichen Teile sind orangerot und der Rest ist weiß. :Sein Vater ist ein Einzelläufer namens Wilbur, auch ihn haben wir im Manga gesehen. Er ist ein dunkelgrauer Kater mit einer helleren Schnauze und hellgelben Augen. :Werfen wir jetzt einen Blick auf seine drei Geschwister, die alle von ihren Zweibeinern benannt wurden: :Das erste ist Nebelchen, ein Kater in demselben Dunkelgrau wie sein Vater Wilbur und grünen Augen. Er war ein Einzelläufer, bis seine Mutter ihn den Zweibeinern gegeben hat, und lebte dann als Hauskätzchen. :Das zweite ist Efeu, eine schildpattfarben-weiße Kätzin mit orangeroten Flecken und grünen Augen. Wenn ihr euch ihr Mangabild anseht, sind die schwarzen Teile schwarz, die dunkelgräulichen Teile sind orangerot und der Rest ist weiß. Sie war eine Einzelläuferin, bis ihre Mutter sie zu Zweibeinern brachte. Sie lebte für einige Jahre als Hauskätzchen, doch später wurde sie wieder eine Einzelläuferin, denn sie wollte frei sein. :Das letzte ist Sonnenschein, eine orangerot-weiße Kätzin mit hellgelben Augen. Noch einmal, die grauen Stellen im Mangabild sind die orangeroten. Sie war eine Einzelläuferin, bis ihre Mutter sie den Zweibeinern gegeben hat, und lebte dann als Hauskätzchen. :~Su Post 14 :Heute sprechen wir über einige SchattenClan-Junge, die während "Rising Storm" herumlungerten. :Zuerst hören wir von einer silbernen Königin auf Seite 3, die ihre drei Jungen an die Namenlose Krankheit verlor. :Es war Aschenherz, welche drei Junge mit ihrem Gefährten Hellpelz hatte. :Das erste Junge hieß Stilljunges, sie war eine braun getigerte Kätzin mit hellerem Bauch und Brust und leuchtend blauen Augen. :Das zweite Junge trug den Namen Krötenjunges, sie war eine grau-, braun- und weiß-schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. :Das letzte Junge war Kieseljunges genannt worden, er war ein blassgrau getigerter Kater mit eisblauen Augen. :Alle drei von ihnen kamen in den SternenClan und leider folgten ihr Vater Hellpelz und ihre Mutter Aschenherz ihnen kurz darauf. :~Su Post 15 :Nur 3 fehlende Jungen nach diesem hier! Wir kommen zu einem Ende. :Heute sprechen wir über den Wurf von Rotbrust, nach dem sehr oft gefragt wurde! :Kurz nachdem Wuschelpfote und Rotkehlchenpfote den Mondstein besucht hatten, wurden sie zu Kriegern ernannt. Es brauchte nicht lange, bis Rotbrust Kirschjunges und Kastanienjunges in der Zeit des Blattfalls gebar. Kastanienjunges erkrankte am Anfang der Blattleere an Grünem Husten wie viele Katzen in dieser Jahreszeit, er starb daran und trat dem SternenClan bei. :Kirschjunges war auch krank, aber sie erholte sich wieder, und als der Tau einsetzte, wurde sie mit ihrem neuen Namen Kirschpfote zur Schülerin von Spatzenpelz ernannt. Auf ihrer zweiten Reise über ihr Territorium traf sie auf einen Fuchs, der sie so schwer verwundete, dass sie starb und dem SternenClan beitrat. Die fehlenden Jungen habe wirklich, WIRKLICH Pech <-< :Kastanienjunges war ein rötlich-brauner Kater mit helleren Pfoten, einer helleren Schnauze, einem hellen Spritzer auf seiner Brust und gelben Augen. :Kirschpfote war eine weiße Kätzin mit großen, dunkelorange getigerten Flecken auf ihrem Körper. Sie hatte eine weiße Schwanzspitze und ihr Gesicht war halb weiß, halb dunkelorange. Ihre Augen waren hellorange. :Ach ja, sie ist die Kirschpfote, die wir im SternenClan in der kleinen Geschichte "Spottedleaf's Honest Answer" sehen. :~Su Post 16 :Heute haben wir wieder ein paar besondere Junge: Die vier Wurfgeschwister von Wolkenschweif, die in "Fire and Ice" auf Seite 191 erwähnt wurden, UND wir werden sehen, wer ihr Vater ist! :Der erste in der Reihe ist Zack, ein weißer Kater mit grauer Colorpoint-Zeichnung und blauen Augen, er lebt bei seinen Zweibeinern. :Der zweite ist Tobi, ein weißer Kater mit hellgrau getigerten Flecken und gelben Augen, er lebt ebenfalls bei seinen Zweibeinern. :Als drittes kommt Nele, eine braun getigerte Kätzin mit weißen Flecken und gelben Augen, sie lebte einst bei ihren Zweibeinern, doch es wurde ihr zu langweilig, woraufhin sie weglief und jetzt als Einzelläuferin lebt. :Die letzte ist Laila, eine weiße Kätzin mit brauner Colorpoint-Zeichnung und blauen Augen, noch immer lebt sie bei ihren Zweibeinern und wundert sich oft, wo ihr Bruder Wolkenschweif hingegangen ist. :Und endlich: Ihr Vater! :Wir haben ihn bereits auf Seite 152 in "Firestar's Quest" gesehen. :Sein Name ist Oliver und er ist ein rundliches, weißes Hauskätzchen mit langem, schneeweißem Fell und leuchtend blauen Augen. Er hielt sich von seinem Zuhause fern, um ein kleines Abenteuer zu erleben, und traf Prinzessin im Zweibeinerort. Danach ist er zurück zu seinen Zweibeinern gegangen. :~Su Post 17 :Heute werfen wir einen Blick auf Dunkelblütes Jungen, die sie mit ihrem Gefährten Brandwind hatte. Das erste ist natürlich ein totes Junges, das auf Seite 93 in "Rising Storm" erwähnt wurde. Es hieß Lavendeljunges und sie war eine silber-schwarz gesprenkelte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Sie starb an der Namenlosen Krankheit und trat dem SternenClan bei, das arme Ding. :Doch da waren noch immer zwei Kater übrig in Dunkelblütes Wurf! :Der erste war der kleine Zedernjunges, ein grauer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. :Und das zweite Junge hielt eine große Bestimmung in seinen Pfoten, es würde eines Tages der Anführer des SchattenClans werden! Es ist der kleine Eschenjunges, der mit seinem dunkelorangeroten Fell aus dem Nest seiner Mutter lugte. Sie hatten beide Glück und wurden nicht krank, also konnten sie kurz nach dem Verlust ihrer Schwester zu Schülern ernannt werden. :Das ist alles für heute, nur noch ein Missing Kits Post übrig! Wie immer hoffe ich, dass euch dieser hier gefallen hat! :~Su Post 18 :Heute sehen wir uns den letzten Missing Kits Post an. Wie viele von euch es bereits erraten haben, handelt er von Feuersterns und Prinzessins fehlenden Wurfgeschwistern! Also, lasst uns einen Blick auf sie werfen: :Zuerst haben wir seine zweite Schwester namens Luna, sie ist eine braun-orangerote Schildpattkätzin mit einer weißen Schwanzspitze und grünen Augen. :Feuersterns erster Bruder heißt Filou und ist ein hellrotorange getigertes Hauskätzchen mit weißen Pfoten, Bauch und Brust und haselnussbraunen Augen. :Der letzte Bruder heißt Tommy und ist ein braun getigertes Hauskätzchen mit weißen Flecken und grünen Augen. :Tommy und Filou leben zusammen, während Luna in ein anderes Zuhause umgezogen ist, alle von ihnen sind ziemlich abenteuerlich und vielleicht wäre einer von ihnen in die Pfotenspuren ihres Bruders getreten, wenn sie in der Nähe der Clans gelebt hätten! :Puh, alles fertig! :Es hat viel Arbeit gemacht, alle Jungen und Eltern zu finden, aber letztendlich haben wir viele von ihnen gefunden! Leider mussten viele Jungen sterben und einige Eltern wurden ohne Jungen zurückgelassen, für die sie sorgen konnten, aber wir hatten auch Junge, die zu gesunden Kriegern herangewachsen sind! Wir sind froh, dass euch unser kleines Special gefallen hat, und sind froh, dass Vickys Facebook-Seite wieder so lebendig wurde! :Jetzt sagen wir Tschüss zu den Missing Kits und danken euch allen dafür, sie gelesen zu haben, und für all eure Kommentare! :~Su Staffel 2 Post 1 :Wir sind endlich wieder da! :Für Vicky und mich hat es eine Ewigkeit gedauert, die ganzen Familien abzuschließen. Denn es gibt so viele und natürlich wollten wir nicht, dass irgendwelche merkwürdigen Beziehungen vorkommen. :Lasst uns gleich anfangen! :Wenn wir die Verbindungen aus Midnight öffnen und einen Blick auf den SchattenClan werfen, sehen wir sofort zwei neue Schüler, die aufgetaucht sind: Rauchpfote und Krallenpfote, die Söhne von Nachtflügel und Zedernherz. :Rauchjunges - später Rauchpfote - ist ein dunkelgrauer Kater mit grünen Augen. In Dawn fiel er in einen Abgrund und trat dem SternenClan bei; oft wurde er von den Fans für Rauchfuß - einen Krieger, der später auftaucht - gehalten, aber sie sind nicht dieselbe Katze. :Krallenjunges - später Krallenpfote - ist ein silbern getigerter Kater mit weißen Vorderpfoten und bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Er stirbt an den Wunden, die er in Twilight von den Hauskätzchen Susan und Jacques bekommen hat, und tritt dem SternenClan bei. :Die kleine Familie hatte wirklich kein Glück und in Starlight ist Nachtflügel eine der beiden Katzen, die ins DonnerClan-Lager fallen. Sie starb an einem gebrochenen Genick und wandelt mit ihren Jungen im SternenClan. :Zedernherz war sehr bedrückt über den Tod seiner Gefährtin und Jungen und entwickelte aufgrund der Trauer zunächst ein negatives Temperament. Als die Clans sich am See ansiedelten, trat er den Ältesten bei und betrauert seine Gefährtin und Jungen. :~Su Post 2 :In der letzten Staffel der Missing Kits haben wir herausgefunden, dass Dunkelblüte eins ihrer Jungen verloren hat, und später wurde ihr Gefährte Brandwind im Kampf gegen den BlutClan getötet. :Sie beobachtete ihre Söhne Eschenkralle und Zedernherz und nach einer Weile fing sie an, eine der Neuankömmlinge, die Tigerstern mitbrachte, als er den SchattenClan übernahm. :Nachtgeflüster war ein loyaler Krieger geblieben und kämpfte in den Reihen des SchattenClans. :Nach einer kurzen Zeit warf Dunkelblüte ein einziges Junges namens Knotenjunges. :Knotenjunges - später Knotenpfote und als Krieger Knotenpelz - ist eine dunkelgrau getigerte Kätzin mit gelben Augen. In Twilight erhält sie ihren Kriegernamen Knotenpelz und wird auf Seite 76 auf einer Großen Versammlung neben Bernsteinpelz gesehen. Sie stirbt in Donner und Schatten am Gelben Husten und tritt dem SternenClan bei. :Knotenpfote war noch eine Schülerin, als Dunkelblüte ihr zweites Junges mit Nachtgeflüster hatte. :Springjunges - später Springpfote und als Krieger Springschweif - ist ein dunkelbraun getigerter Kater mit gelben Augen. Er war noch sehr klein, als die Zweibeiner anfingen, das SchattenClan-Lager zu zerstören! Er ist in all der Eile verlorengegangen und Schwarzstern hat ihn gerettet, wie wir in Twilight auf Seite 184 sehen, er kam sicher davon. In den Büchern sehen wir nicht mehr bis zu einem viel späteren Zeitpunkt. Er kommt wieder als Krieger namens Springschweif in Brombeersterns Aufstieg vor. In der Blattleere nach Brombeersterns Aufstieg erkrankte er am Grünen Husten und starb daran, er kam in den SternenClan. :~Su Post 3 :Ich wurde wieder und wieder wegen dem mageren getigerten Kater mit zerfetztem Ohr auf Seite 31 in Moonrise und wegen der schildpattfarbenen SchattenClan-Königin mit ihren beiden Jungen, die mehrmals auftaucht, gefragt. :Heute kann ich euch endlich sagen, dass der magere getigerte Kater Wolfstritt und die schildpattfarbene Königin Farnschatten ist! Nachdem sie ihr erstes Junges Dachsfang verloren, hatten sie endlich einen zweiten Wurf von Jungen, Weißjunges und Efeujunges! :Weißjunges - später Weißpfote und als Krieger Weißwasser - ist eine weiße Kätzin mit orangefarbenen Augen. Eins ihrer Augen war von Geburt an blind. Das andere Auge wurde langsam trüber und trüber, also musste sie früh zu den Ältesten gehen, da sie nicht mehr gut sehen konnte. Sie starb nach der Flut in Brombeersterns Aufstieg am Alter und trat dem SternenClan bei. :Efeujunges - später Efeupfote und als Krieger Efeuschweif - ist eine schwarze, weiße und schildpattfarbene Kätzin mit grünen Augen. Sie war immer bei ihrer Schwester, um ihr mit ihrer Behinderung zu helfen, und tröstete sie, als sie früh in den Ruhestand gehen musste. In Brombeersterns Aufstieg trat sie ihrer Schwester im Ältestenbau bei und starb kurz vor The Apprentice's Quest am Alter. Sie kam ebenfalls in den SternenClan. :Ich habe immer noch ein paar schlechte Neuigkeiten für die kleine Familie. Sie verloren ihren Vater Wolfstritt früh, weil er zusammen mit Nachtflügel einer der Krieger war, die ins DonnerClan-Lager fielen und sich ihr Genick brachen. Aber er und seine Jungen wurden glücklich wieder im SternenClan vereint! :~Su Post 4 :Wir sehen heute schon die letzten SchattenClan-Jungen dieser Staffel! :Ähnlich wie Farnschatten verlor Dämmerwolke ihren ersten Wurf früh im Kampf. Ihr Vater, Finkenflug, starb kurz darauf, weil er bereits ein sehr alter Kater gewesen war. Dennoch, obwohl sie sehr jung und kaum eine Kriegerin war, als Dämmerwolke ihren ersten Wurf hatte, wurde sie als alt dargestellt. :Aber wer würde das nicht, nach so viel Verlust? :Sie war noch immer eine Kriegerin, aber sie verbrachte viel Zeit alleine, um an die Familie, die sie verloren hatte, zu denken. Bis sie einen Kater traf, der ihr Herz wieder zum schlagen brachte. Rauchfuß hatte die einsame Kätzin beobachtet und begann, ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander und Dämmerwolke fing an, sich wieder glücklich zu fühlen und vielleicht sogar Liebe zu empfinden. :Nach einer Weile fand sie heraus, dass sie mit Rauchfuß' Jungen schwanger war. :Dämmerwolke warf zwei starke und schöne Jungen: Krähenjunges und Spiderkit. :Krähenjunges - später Krähenpfote und als Krieger Krähenfrost - ist ein schwarz-weißer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Er wurde später unter Eschensterns Anführerschaft Stellvertreter des SchattenClans und starb in Donner und Schatten am Gelben Husten, bevor er dem SternenClan beitrat. :Spiderkit - später Spiderpaw und als Krieger Spiderfoot - ist ein grauer Kater mit schwarzen Vorderpfoten und blassblauen Augen. Wir sahen ihn im Buch Battles of the Clans, wo er vor einigen FlussClan-Katzen floh. Er kam sicher davon und Dämmerwolke war so froh zu sehen, dass ihre Söhne nach dem Kampf zwischen allen vier Clans wohlauf waren. :Zusätzlich haben einige von euch gefragt, ob es im SchattenClan mehr Älteste als nur Triefnase und Kieselstein gab, da in "Dawn" auf Seite 183 steht, dass es eine ganze Gruppe von ihnen gibt. Ja, das stimmt. Molchfleck, Eschenbeere und Kieselfang waren zu dieser Zeit ebenfalls SchattenClan-Älteste. :~Su Post 5 :Da wir den SchattenClan abgeschlossen haben, werfen wir heute einen Blick auf ein besonderes Paar und fahren dann mit dem FlussClan fort. :Vicky hat mir erzählt, wer Fallowsongs Gefährte war, der Vater von Heronwing, Mohnröte und Rabbitleap! Es ist unser lieber Ältester Grasbart, der damals noch ein Krieger war. :Lasst uns jetzt mit dem FlussClan weitermachen. :Rumpelbauch und Dämmerlicht verliebten sich nach den Ereignissen in Streifensterns Bestimmung und Dawnbright warf einen Kater namens Weißjunges. :Weißjunges - später Weißpfote und als Krieger Weißkralle - ist ein dunkelbrauner Kater mit einer weißen Pfote und orangefarbenen Augen. Er war der Schüler von Leopardenfell und kam ums Leben, als er in die Schlucht in Feuer und Eis fiel. Er kam in den SternenClan. Vicky hat mir erzählt, dass er und Leopardenfell niemals mehr als Mentorin und Schüler waren. Leopardenstern war stets darauf konzentriert, Anführerin des FlussClans zu werden - nicht im schlechten Sinne, denn es ist gut, wenn Katzen Ziele haben. Sie war am Boden zerstört, als ihr ehemaliger Schüler starb, weil sie sehr stolz war, seine Mentorin gewesen zu sein. :~Su Post 6 :Heute haben wir ein paar vereinzelte Junge vom FlussClan. :Blütenstaub und Weißzahn haben sich verliebt und hatten ein einziges Junges in ihrem Wurf: :Schwalbenjunges - später Schwalbenpfote und als Krieger Schwalbenschweif - ist eine sehr dunkelbraun getigerte Kätzin mit grünen Augen und hat bewiesen, dass sie genau wie ihre Eltern eine starke Kriegerin ist. :Unser zweites Paar ist Moospelz und Froschhüpfer mit ihrem zweiten Wurf, ihr einzelnes Junges ist ihre mitfühlende Tochter Maulbeerjunges. :Maulbeerjunges - später Maulbeerpfote, wenn sie ihren vollen Heilernamen verdient hat, Maulbeerglanz - ist eine sehr hellgrau getigerte Kätzin mit hellgrünen Augen. Sie hat hart gearbeitet, um ihren Namen zu erhalten, und trägt einen starken Glauben an den SternenClan. :~Su Post 7 Post 8 Post 9 Post 10 Post 11 Post 12 Post 13 Post 14 Post 15 Post 16 Post 17 Post 18 Post 19 Post 20 Quellen ru:Категория:Missing_Kitsnl:Categorie:Missing_Kits Kategorie:Missing Kits